Tenka Fumao ~Neko Metal~
.]] '''Tenka Fumao ~Neko Metal~' (天下布猫 ～ねこメタル～) is a Nobunyaga no Yabou character image song which is one of three songs found on the Nobunyaga no Yabou Tenka Fumao single. It is an Oda Nobunyaga image song performed by Bondo Ooki who has the dual credit "Oda Nobunyaga?" next to his name. The kanji part of the title is roughly translated as "Cat who Governs the Land ~Cat Metal~", which is a pun of Nobunaga's famous Tenka Fubu seal. "Fu" is literally "cloth". In this case, the same character would act as a synonym for samurai regime and governing. To celebrate the single's publication, Ooki later performed the same song for the Wrestling New Classic opening ceremony on November 29, 2013 and acted as the announcer for the matches. His appearance is a part of the social game's collaborations with the group. Players of the social game can listen to a music collage of the entire image CD to celebrate the end of 2013 and the new year. Credits :Lyrics: Waiwai :Composition: Haruki Yamada :Nihon Crown Record label Lyrics Kanji= :天下・布武天下・統一 :武士のココロは…情けのこころ :武士のココロは…不屈のこころ :武士のココロは…極みのこころ :武士のココロは…悟りのこころ :啼かぬなら　啼かぬニャら :殺して　殺してしまえ :不如帰 :われらが主君　みんなの　のぶニャが :ながいものには　まかれニャい 討・伐 :われらが主君　みんなの　のぶニャが :夢は　豪快に　突き進むべし :下・剋・上火・縄・銃 :温故知新の風は…いずこへ… :武士のココロは…己のこころ :武士のココロは…我慢のこころ :武士のココロは…戦のこころ :武士のココロは…学びのこころ :是非も無し　是非もニャし :理想を持ち　信念に生きよ :不如帰 :われらが主君　みんなの　のぶニャが :騙まし討ちには　気をつけニャー 制・裁 :われらが主君　みんなの　のぶニャが :ながいものには　まかれニャい :われらが主君　みんなの　のぶニャが :ながいものには　まかれニャい 討・伐 :われらが主君　みんなの　のぶニャが :夢は　豪快に　突き進むべし |-|Romaji= :tenka・fubutenka・toitsu :bushi no kokoro wa... nasake no kokoro :bushi no kokoro wa... fukutsu no kokoro :bushi no kokoro wa... kiwami no kokoro :bushi no kokoro wa... satori no kokoro :nakanunara nakanunyara :koroshite koroshiteshimae :hototogisu :warera ga shukun minna no nobunyaga :nagaimono ni wa makarenyai tou・batsu :warera ga shukun minna no nobunyaga :yume wa koukai ni tsukisusumubeshi :ge・goku・jouhi・nawa・jyuu :onko-chishin no kaze wa...izukohe... :bushi no kokoro wa... onore no kokoro :bushi no kokoro wa... kaman no kokoro :bushi no kokoro wa... ikusa no kokoro :bushi no kokoro wa... manabi no kokoro :zehi mo nashi zehi mo nyashi :risou wo mochi shinen ni ikiyo :hototogisu :warera ga shukun minna no nobunyaga :tamashi-uchi ni wa ki wo tsukenyaa sei・sai :warera ga shukun minna no nobunyaga :nagaimono ni wa makarenyai :warera ga shukun minna no nobunyaga :nagaimono ni wa makarenyai tou・batsu :warera ga shukun minna no nobunyaga :yume wa koukai ni tsukisusumubeshi |-|English Translation= :with・mightland :A samurai's heart... is one of mercy :A samurai's heart... is indomitable :A samurai's heart... is impenetrable :A samurai's heart... is spiritual enlightenment :Save your wailing, do not crrrry :Go to kill, slaughter them all :O cuckoo :Our master is everyone's Nobunyaga :Such a long path shall not harrrm us 'em・down :Our master is everyone's Nobunyaga :Take delight in dreams and march onwards :Overthrow・the・fedsMatch・lock・rifle :How far do the winds of yesterday... take us... :A samurai's heart... is my heart :A samurai's heart... is one of restraint :A samurai's heart... is one of war :A samurai's heart... must be studied :There is no good or evil, it can't be helped, mrrow :I must carry my ideals and live my own beliefs :O cuckoo :Our master is everyone's Nobunyaga :Be careful of sneak attacks Punish・'em :Our master is everyone's Nobunyaga :We shall not be harmed by any length, mrrow :Our master is everyone's Nobunyaga :Nothing perilous can harrrrm us 'em・down :Our master is everyone's Nobunyaga :Keep pressing onwards, inspired by dreams Translation Notes *"Zehi mo nashi" is fabled to be one of the last lines said by Nobunaga at Honnōji. External Links *Official music video clip on Youtube Category: Songs